Puzzled Hearts
by Divergentshadowhunter02
Summary: Clary has a troubled past, so does Jace. Both pasts are different but the pain and wounds sustained are the same even though they are expressed differently, Clary paints and draws while Jace creates music. They rose to fame without the support of family only friends they call family; each remembers a good aspect of life before it was stripped away for what they thought was forever
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

CLARY POV

In a perfect life with normal parents, a 5 year old me would come home smiling and giggling while showing off my kindergarden "artistic" pieces of "fine" art to my parents who would grin and lift me up commenting on their "Little Picaso" perhaps even putting it on the fridge next to your baby pictures.

That was in a perfect life as I said; while in my reality, I would come home terrified and shuffling through the door to where my already drunken father would be sitting in the torn up armchair switching the channels from wrestling to football and back again. My mother slaving away in the cramped up kitchen preparing a meal that would only end up on the floor or on the ground, uneaten.

My mother and I would starve for days surviving on bread, water and fruit locked in the small bedroom. The beige, dirty walls and small matress on which we sleep was referred to as a _safe haven_ by my 3-15 year old selves. To me meant that either the torment was over or that he was too drunk to hurt us.

On the wall was a small mirror roughly 4feet tall. That was my only sense of relief. Throughout elementery, middle and high school, I was bullied; people commented on my lack of designer clothes, small frame, red hair, freckles and the fact that I had no friends. But as I said the mirror was a gentle reminder to me; I prided myself on being the print image of my mother, we both had freckles, long, artistic fingers, red hair and emerald green eyes. So the fact that I was "bullied" never really bothered me, I thought of it as daily, frequent reminders that _I was my mother's daughter_ and no matter how much I was physically hurt and emotionally abused, my mother's DNA coursing through my veins would never change.

I was fortunate enough to not look anything like the demon. His snow white hair, tall, bulky frame never reflected on me. I wasn't so much his outside that bothered me but that he was able to intentionally hurt his daughter and wife without flinching, his daughter, his own flesh and blood, since she was 3 years old. His physical attributes were the casing which hid the black, stone cold heart pumping the blood around his body.

Sometimes while on the wooden floor of the apartment we lived in, with deep wounds scaring my porcelin skin, I would ask myself how it was possible for such a man to live like this for so long, it was as if he wasn't human. After a while, I began to ignore it , the words and pain, but it never meant that it wouldn't stick with me for the rest of my life. Before going to sleep, occasionally in the comfort of my mother's arms, I would reflect on the words he spoke and think of the amount of blood pooling on the floor, staining it.

My mother suffered the most words such as "slut", "whore," , "bitch" were thrown at her as she was whipped with a belt and slapped. She was helpless against him. I remember me crawling towards her as her eyes drooped and eventually close shut. At that tender ages of 3-9 I didn't understand that she lost conciousness and would cry and scream at her begging her to wake up. This of course angered him. I would be thrown and beat as a "punishment" until he was tired and fell asleep.

It wasn't until I was 10, my mother's body gave up on her, she died one night after sustaining multiple wounds which caused her to loss blood, fast.

It wasn't until I was 18 when I finally moved out did I realise that it wasn't only herself her body gave up on but was me it gave up on. Notice I said body not heart, she tried so hard to keep fighting for me but she just couldn't. Her last words were my my ears and my heart only, " _Keep fighting Clare, don't you ever stop, I love you so much."_

 **A/N So this is my first intro to the story, next chapter will be Jace's intro. This is my 2nd fanfic my first is a Divergent one and feel free to read it as well.**

 **So this story is a bit darker than the Divergent one and is rated M fro the flashbacks that will be taking place in future chapters, they will include blood, pain and cursing hence the M rating but NO LEMONS.**

 **And for all those who came from my 1st fanfic thank you so much for reading this one and now for all the readers in general thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you _reveiw._**

 **CAN I PLZPLZPLZPLZ GET _2 REVEIWS?_ PLZ? **

**The more reveiws the faster the updates.**

 **2 REVEIWS... my goal for now.**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Jace

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

JACE POV

Music was my escape, it was and always will be.

Imagine having your parents and younger sister murdered right before your eyes, in your own house, at 7 years old, then imagine being shot in the shoulder, left to die... that was my past, that is what I went through.

I remember the day as if it were yesterday, Jamie, my sister was dancing as I played on the piano, by the angel I loved her, while my parents were downstairs cooking Sunday lunch. To me, we were the picture perfect family, loving parents, "perfect" children, financially stable etc etc. We lived in a safe neighbourhood, not one criminal has ever stepped foot onto the land. But you can never be to careful, I had to learn that the hard way.

We didn't even hear the alarm go off in the house all Jamie and I heard was "BOOM" and screaming. I froze. My fingers stopped playing and my body was perfectly still as Jamie was rooted to the floor right in front of me. Her forehead, crinkled and her face began to turn red, tears streamed down her face as she began to sob; the protective brother in me immediately reacted to her sadness. Tip-toeing on the floor, I made my way to her wrapping my arms around her whispering comforting words to her, basically, "Don't worry calm down, you will be okay, I promise."

My eyes roamed the room, thankful the door was closed and we were in the farthest room down the hall, I looked for a hiding space for Jay. I was fixated on the corner of the room, where there was a little gap between the couches, big enough for her small frame to fit. I lift her up and put her in the little space, before running out to find a phone to call the police.

Shit... my 7 year old self shouldn't know this word but oh well, there was none in the room. I opened the door a little before taking a peek to see it anyone was down the hall, seems like they weren't but as I said, you can never be too careful. The moment I stepped out of the room a man clad in black rounded the corner and found me there standing.

Like an idiot I screamed as he grabbed me carrying me to the kitchen where both my parents were tied to a chair. My mother perfectly unharmed but my father's leg was bleeding from the shot that was fired earlier. My thoughts raced to Jay who was still in the corner, I hoped she would stay there. I looked at the sight before me, the trio of thieves raided the kitchen taking all the kitchen knives, I couldn't hold myself back, "If you need help cutting up your vegetables you could have asked."

I mentally slapped myself in the face as my parents turns to face me looking shocked but it seemed like they weren't the only ones who heard, a little giggle sounded from behind the corner... oh shit.

Curly, Moe and Larry turned to the root of the sound, it was all slow motion. There she was running away but three grown men outnumbered the little 3 year old girl. She squealed and cried as they brutally picked her up and tied her to a chair like the rest of us. I couldn't feel anymore disappointed in myself than that moment, less than an hour ago she was a smiling, dancing 3 year old and now she was a sobby, crying mess.

I hung my head in shame as the theives continued to destroy our home, ripping sofas, cleaning out the draws, the rooms and dad's office.

A few minutes later, the little farts (yes that is a bad word according to mom) came out chuckling counting their "riches" moving each bill from one hand to another.

"Are you sure you are capable to count to 100 without help?" I asked... as you can see I had no filter. The 3 stooges turned to me in disbelief until one finally found a voice.

"Are you sure you can spell a hundred," they then high fived one another as if giving a stupid response to 7 year old was the greatest achievement of all time. I just rolled my eyes and went back to sulking.

"Ready?" one asked and the other nodded... ready for what? Turning yourself in? Because if so I have a few choice words before you go to jail.

Apparently Ready is a firing squad. They lined us up in front of the wall before asking if we had any last words. I had a few but I didn't want to ruin Jay's innocence before heaven.

"I do," my dad said, his voice weak from the loss of blood," I love you all," he said looking at all of us pulling us all into a hug as we wept together and then pulled apart and then he continued," And fuck you all, hope you rot in hell."

That's my father!

One by one they fell screaming in pain, my mother first, then my father, Jay and then me but unlike all the others, I wasn't shot in the heart. I was shot in the shoulder moments before the police sirens sounded and they fled.

I was weak, the blood was running out fast forming a pool as I moved my head looking to see if anyone was as fortunate as I was... no one was. The police entered and the medics came check for pulses, declaring my family dead and me a "survivor".

 _Why me?_

 **A/N that is the end of my second chapter and Jace's POV, it it is suckish, I apologise but I do hope you all enjoyed it. I want to thank all of the readers and the 2 reveiwers who helped me achieve my goal of 2 reveiws for my 1st chapter so thank you "shadowhunter-tiger-guardian" and "Angeline Roongta" and those who favourited and followed the story. I appreciate it so much!**

 **I am going on a little vacation this weekend so depending on whether or not I get Wifi I will update a chapter it not well, I apologise in advance and will update on Monday.**

 **And can I get _2 REVEIWS PLZPLZPLZPLZ? My goal again.._**

 ** _Bye! and REVEIW!_**


	3. Chapter 3 eyes

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

CLARY POV

Covered in paint stains, I walk down busy New York streets turning the corner at my favorite coffee shop, Java Jones .I open the door listening to the chime created by the little fixture hanging above my head.I immediately spot the socially awkward curly, brown haired man, nose deep in an old, dog-eared comic book. Wearing a smile, I approached him and sat opposite him waiting for him to acknowledge me, he of course doesn't, unlike every other new yorker. Red hair, green eyes, pale skin and a small frame is hard to ignore. As the smell of coffee hits me, the loud chattering and the ringing of bells fills my ear, I could't feel more at home.

"Boo!" I yelled as I leaned over the table startling him. Poor soul, turning as pale as a ghost and somehow beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as his big brown eyes stared into my emerald green ones.

"Jesus Christ Fray what the hell do you think you are? Freaking Dracula?" he gasped, his comic book now on the dirty floor. I rolled my eyes sitting down again before replying.

"Time to put on your big boy pants Si before your supermodel girlfriend comes," I sighed exasperated, as always, he just rolled his eyes in response, leaning down to pick up the comic book before returning to an upright position.

"So Fray how's the love life, all you do is pick on mine and Izzy's," he said.

"Well for your information, I don't pick all I do is wonder how that is scientifically possible, you two are polar opposites," I said stating the obvious," You are comic nerd and she is so... girly an-"

"And is there something wrong with wanting to look the best 24/7?" voiced from behind me. I turned to see a tall, pretty long haired girl walking towards us. Heads turned but she paid no mind to them, her eyes glued to Simon's brown ones as he trembled beneath her gaze. I don't hate Izzy, the opposite actually, I love the girl to pieces she returns the favor for 8 years.

We all met at age 18 in university majoring in art, Me to become an artist, her to be a fashion designer and Simon an animator. We were the weird trio, the fashionista, the geek and the loner. I was never social or trusting due to my damaged past and never willingly contributed to the "friendship" for the first 6 months. Iz and I were dorm buddies and Simon was the unfortunate one to sit next to me at lunch everyday rambling about superman and spiderman. They somehow managed to break me out of my protected aura and since we have been the best of friends... Except for Iz and Si, God alone knows how that pair happened but at the end of the day I don't mind 3rd wheeling.

We started our daily conversations with topics varying from work to clubbing to match-making for me.

"All I am saying is that Sebastian has been giving Clary _the eye_ ," Izzy whispered with a pointed gaze to something... some _one_ behind me but by the looks on Si's face, I didn't need to turn around. Let's just say, it hasn't been that disgusted since ... ever.

"What the hell, No. What the fuck it wrong with his head, its greyish at the tops and black everywhere else, he looks like a freaking dog with that shoulder length hair. Someone introduce him to a barber please," Simon groaned.

I turned around to see a 6 ft tall dude with long, obviously dyed hair, pierced ears, black stalker eyes and to top it all off an apron, a purple one like the outside of Java Jones. He turned to look at me, bad choice to keep looking Clary, He WINKED and then BIT HIS LIP before walking off. I turned around to see Iz giving me _the_ look.

"No, no, no, NO," I stated over and over and over," Isabelle Sophie Lightwood, don't you dare, he looks like a disgusting rat."

"C'mon Clare when was the last time you had a date?" she asked.

A blush rose to my cheeks as her eyes wided in surprise," Never? You have never been on a date."

"Oh wow would you look at the time, got to go have that umm im-portant meeting with Mag," I stutted leaving immediately.

Almost immediately, I crashed into a stranger falling down.

"SHIT are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine," I grumbled as I thought _great job Clarissa do you HAVE to be a walking hazard, maybe you should have come with a first aid kit._ I looked up to see an extended hand. Grateful for the help I accepted it as I pulled myself up dusting off the mircoscopic germs. I looked up to thank him as my eyes looked with those Golden eyes, I was speechless, I know those, how can I forget?

 **A/N hey guys thank you all so much for the reveiws and the patience, my laptop wasn't turning on no matter how much we charged it so we took it to fix, nothing was wrong with the laptop itself but the charger. Something went wrong with it so we had to order one online but I got it now so YAY! But really thank you so much for waiting, I whipped this up today, so if it is bad I apologise but I do want to write another chapter tonight to make up for the lack of updates so if I get atleast 1 reveiw before I go to sleep, I will update a chapter.**

 **Thank you so much REVEIW PLZPLZPLZPLZ**

 **BYEE**


	4. Chapter 4 New friends somewhat

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

CLARY POV

 _Flashback..._

 _With my mom at my side, we hurried down the pavement to the local bookstore oddly shacked between the movie theater and a nail salon. I was always fascinated by the nail salon, the outside was coated with bursts of colour and decorated with different nail designs while soft sounds of classical music crept through the cracks of the of the door. My eyes would widen, my mouth forming a small "O" shape looking at the ladies in the store laughing, perhaps drinking a cup of tea, unaware of the cruelty suffered by domestic violence victims on a daily basis; then again maybe they do, and have the power to change it but they don't care._

 _This is how my 5 year old self has resorted to thinking and it's a shame, I grew up fast, we all do at some point._

 _My mom would push the door open for me, despite her injuries and bruises she would still crack in a smile. It smelt musty but being out of that cramped apartment, was a luxury that was short lived. Knowing the routine, we scampered down the isles grabbing sketchpads, charcoals, oil pastels, pencils, crayons, paints etc etc, anything that fed our artistic desires we bought, using my mother's hard earned waitressing money. I never got over the guilty feeling I had whenever we went on our "binge" shopping, so I always chose the cheaper variety since mom wanted me to be as happy as possible and the one road to that was art; she felt like she owned me my artistic freedom as an apology for the lifestyle she got herself trapped in and in turn, me._

 _That day, it wasn't very busy thankfully, the demon was taking his afternoon nap, giving us 45 minutes to run to the store, buy, pay, run back and hide the supplies in the back of the closet buried under a thick holey blanket, not a lot of time as you see but we made it work. We made it to the cashier who was lazily flipping through a magazine just before a pair of wild, frantic mother and daughter reached there breathing heavily as adrenaline rushed through our veins. A part of me wondered how we looked at that moment, a pair of gingers, with emerald eyes, and freckles dressed head to toe in covered clothing, running and dumping art supplies on the counter every 4 months._

 _We would watch the cost getting higher and higher and higher, hoping it would stay in our $100.00 budget. It always did... 99% of the time._

 _That Saturday formed the 1% difference._

 _I looked at the cashier swipe the items and the other bagging the items. My fingers longed to be stained and ached as I stepped back admiring my master piece, that was a dream that seemed to be out of reach but not impossible, Momma once had that dream as she once told me , but it never happened due to, you know who, and you know why. I admired my mom and wished this wasn't how it worked out for her, if only the world saw her talent but she said that she was grateful that the world WOULD see MY talent, not may but will ._

 _My mother's and my wrists peeked out of the jackets we were wearing but were, for the most part, hidden. The swollen, red bruise marks were "reminders" to show loyalty and respect towards the demon... a bunch of monkey poop(yes that is a bad word)._

 _Momma's eyes were wide and alert, looking out for threats, pausing in between to check her watch ensuring we were on time, hopefully we were._

 _"Oof," I murmured feeling a force crashing into my back, I turned around to see a blonde headed boy staring at me with the oddest colour eyes, gold._

 _"Sorry, sorry,sorry," he apologised frantically," are you okay?"_

 _Stunned, I whispered," yea, it's okay," I moved a piece of hair from my face feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks._

 _"Oh, mom, look," he said alarmed, tugging on his mother's sleeve, eyes locked on me._

 _I turned to my mom, confused, she too was looking at me, speechless. Uncomfortable, I looked at the ground but then I saw what they saw, my wrist was exposed. The redness and swell was too much to hide. I panicked. What will happen if HE finds out? When will he find out? Who will he find out from? All linked up to one consequence for momma and myself, PAIN._

 _I trembled, tears threatened spill as we all stood in silence, not knowing what to do. The golden mother and child seemed like fishes out of water, they had no words, no actions, thankfully._

 _"That would be 122 dollars and 84 cents please," the bored tone rang out flashing us all into reality._

 _"What?" my mother's soft voice questioned," That should be 97 dollars and 23 cents according to my calculations, it always has been."_

 _"Hard times miss, prices went up,"_

 _"I don't have the money, all I have is $100.00," my mom begged, tears spilling down her eyes," I can't pay for all of this."_

 _"I'm sorry miss but either you take off items or leave, I can't give you the rest for free,"_

 _Tears freely escaped from my eyes streaming down my cheeks, the flush now gone. I buried my head in my hands as I heard my mom pulling items off the bill._

 _"It's not a problem, I'll pay for the items," the stranger said from her position, approaching us._

 _"No it's fine," my mom bargained._

 _"No it's not, it's the least I can do for my Jon's clumsiness," she joked,Jon, probably her son **(A/N reason as to why he was called Jon is in the A/N at teh bottom)**. As my mom thanked her, I could see the shadow of a person behind me._

 _"You weren't supposed to do that, I was supposed to scare you," Blondie playfully complained._

 _"It's not my fault you aren't batman," I responded, "thanks to you and your mom."_

 _"You're welcome," he replied folding his arms, rather pleased with hisself, drawing attention to a ring he wore._

 _"That's pretty, the ring I mean, the birds," I commented fascinated with the detailing._

 _"It's a gift, my friend has a matching ring as well, but instead of the birds, he has a flame, we got it for our birthdays from our parents," he replied._

 _"It's cool," I stated again, I tried to tear my eyes off it but I couldn't. I was drawn to it, like a magnet._

 _"Let's go Clare, before, you know," My mom called from my the door._

 _"Thank you again," I said as I hugged Blondie and his mom," Bye!"_

 _Momma and I rushed down the streets again, making it back to the apartment before he awoke. Quickly, we packed a way the supplies, took off the jackets and hanging them up as well as the boots but as I hung up the coat, I could see a little outline in the pocket. Curious, I stuck my hand in, meeting the coldness of the object._

 _I pulled it out and lo and behold, before me was the little, silver ring, Blondie wore._

 **A/N this is the end of this chapter, thank you for waiting but before you get angry I have a good reason for waiting do long. I decided that since the last chapter was horrible, atleast I thought it was, I would think out this chapter, plan it out and then write instead of sitting down and writing a lot but not to the best pf my ability. This chapter isn't my best since it is a POV of a 5 year old who doesn't know a lot. i tried not to make it sound too teenager like but I think it did turn out to be like that. I apologise for not making it the best chapter.**

 **Oh and in the chapter, I called Jace, Jon. His name in this story is as it was in the books, Johnathon Christopher Herondale (since he chose Herondale). He was called Jon in the chapter for a reason and later on in the story you will find out.**

 **Thank you all for reading and for the reveiws and A regrettable decision, here is batman.**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter and I start back my vacation schedule, every other day. So expect one monday.**

 _ **Can I get 2 or 3 REVEIWS PLZPLZPLZPLZ It would mean a lot**_

 _ **THANK YOU AND PLZ, REVEIW.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Life isn't a fairytale

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

CLARY POV

"Um, do I know you orr.." the golden eye man trailed off, confused, do doubt questioning my sanity.

"Sorry, just zoned out there for a minute. I'm Clary, nice to meet you," I introduced myself extending my hand offering a handshake knowing fully well who it was, Mr Herondale of "Herondale's Institute of Music."

"Nice to meet you Clary, I'm Jace and here is my girlfriend Kailie," he replied and motioning to the fake platinium blonde with blue dip end hair paired with piercing, icy blue eyes.

"Of course, it's an honour to meet you Mr, Herondale," I say I was disappointed would be an understatement, a small part of me wished he was "Jon" the boy whose ring I wear on my mother's chain, around my neck everyday but hidden under my shirts, the boy whose mother rescued us at the bookstore, the boy who I spent everyday thinking about about never saw again. Life isn't a fairytale no matter how much I want to be Rapunzel, waiting for her handsome prince to rescue her, sweeping her off her feet in the process and be happily married with children swarming around us. Life is reality, life is long nights finishing last minute art pieces for clients, lonely Friday nights accompanied by a few tubs of ice-cream and romance movies and not to mention the failed blind dates Izzy sets up for me at least 2 times a month for an ungoing 3 years.

"Hey, Red, don't you have a job or something to get to instead of eying down my boyfriend?" Bitchella asked me at least I think it was me, I didn't hear her call my name.

"Oh I apologise for the inconvience, it's probably really difficult to be in the sun so long, especially in that padded bra and girdle, how silly of me. Now if you will excuse me, back to begging in front of "Toys R US" bye!" I basically skipped away from them in order to avoid hearing anymore of her bitching.

Shaking my head in annoyance, who the hell is she to belittle me? I was Clarissa Fray, famous portrait artist and illustrator of many magazines and children's stories and who was she, a gold-digging leech?

* * *

1 hour later

As I walked trough the front gate, I immediately spot the red Mercedes convertable in my driveway, no doubtedly Magnus'. He was my art manager part-time, but was actually the owner of the biggest club in NY, Pandemonium as well as the co-designer of Izzy's fashion lines, how he fits it all in his schedule is beyond me.

I gave him a key to my house for two reasons, 1)I am always late, no matter what it is for and 2) he is a good friend, I would trust him with my life and I currently am, he is my emergency contact.

"Sorry Mags, the traffic was terrible," I announced entering my house. Of course there sat Magnus, or as I call him Mags, on the couch with a cup of tea watching "Say Yes to the Dress".

"Oh dear, when isn't the traffic a problem," he chuckled getting up from his spot on the couch to join me in the kitchen where I was making myself a cup coffee, black, just the way I like it.

"I don't understand how you can drink it just like that," he commented looking at me in disgust as I poured the coffee in a mug and began to drink it.

"Your heart must be a block of coal and your veins made of ice," I replied.

"Weirdo"

"Says the person whose hair is currently streaked with purple, wearing cat-eye contacts and is dressed like a gothic unicorn," I described him in response,"Now tell me who is the new clients."

"Okay, so it's simple, Mr Herondale and his girlfriend Ms. Willows want a portrait done of them, from the waist up with a white background for their 3 year anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend but Mr. Herondale plans to propose to Ms. Willows so he wants to have "Will you marry me?", painted at the bottom, with two doves and a rose. Simple right? They will be at the art gallery tomorrow to pose for some pictures, the due date is in a month and the fee that they are paying is $7,000" Magnus explained finishing at the same time, I did with my coffee. Normally, I wouldn't have any questions but this time I did.

"Herondale as in "Herondale's Institute of Music"? " I asked referring to one of the most prestigious music schools in NY at the moment.

"Which other Herondale Clary?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

 _Well Clary you're in deep shit... deep shit._

 **A/N so that is the end of this chapter, short but I hoped you enjoyed and to the Guest revewier I hoped this answered your questions and to another reveiwer, torigirl103, you referred to to fact that I don't give myself a lot of credit and I agree with you. Thank you to everyone reading and if there is any critiques please PM or reveiw, nicely please. I would gladly try to tweak anywhere you think need improving. Next chapter is Wesnesday**

 **Thank you so much for reveiwing and can I _PLZPLZPLZPLZ GET 1-3 REVEIWS? PLZ? BYE!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

JACE POV

Who doesn't like a bit of excitement and surprise in their lives? The problem is if there is too much; Lord already knows how much "excitement" I get from Kailie everyday, you never know what mood she is in, I really have no idea why I first started to date her, I have no idea what possessed me to date here and why I even thought it was a good idea to continue. All I know is that Mr. Willows, Kailie's father, wants me to propose to the she-devil. I don't love her, I don't like her, I HATE her, why would I, all she does is shop but not for necessities like _food_ but for clothes and jewelry, my credit card hasn't been in such bad shape, poor thing.

Why wouldn't I dump her sorry ass on the corner of Fifth Avenue and 34th St you ask, simply because of her father is currently the constructor in charge of my new wing I am making in the Institute. If I could push back the date of the wedding for 6 months from end of construstion, that gives me enough time to dump her and not have to worry about Mr. Willows having an accident on site causing me to either, pay medical bills thus having a lawsuit, have shoddy workmanship done or have the intended price increased.

Back to surprises, Tuesday morning, Kailie and I arrived to "Clare's Art" an art gallery of one of the most famous artists and illustrators of the present-day, rumor has it, she's hot.

CLARY POV

"Frickin' photo shoot has to be fucking perfect for precious Willows," I grumbled as I set up the plain white background in one of my rooms in my gallery dedicated to photo shoots. My good friend Maia was the photographer for the day and hair and make-up artist was Seelie Queen, a cold hearted bitch much like Kailie herself. Jace and Kailie arrived 45 minutes ago and half an hour has passed and I still can't pin this white background up thanks to my _amazingly blessed height_.

"4 foot tall midgets shouldn't be _pinned_ with this responsibility, get it, it's a pun, pin," I turned to the silky male tone, disappointed to see Blondie #1 fully dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black polo making his golden locks and hair stand out.

"Haha, very funny, you should have been a comedian and not a musician," I told him dropping the sheet behind me," Are you going to stand there and look pretty or are you going to help this midget like the kind Prince Charming you are."

"Nah, I think I will keep my royal ass right here thank you very much, practice for the shoot don't you think. What are you doing here? Toys R Us chased you out?" he asked smirking folding his arms. I ignored him for a bit while I looked around for the stool I always used to sit on while Maia took the pictures, ha found it. I walked across to get it and then walked back to my previous spot before responding but I didn't get the chance. "Don't you think that's disrespectful?"

"What's disrespectful?" I queried

"Standing on that stool, don't you think you sister will mind," he asked, idiot.

"Nah, she won't mind, we're basically the same person," I vaguely replied. 15 minutes later I successfully hang the backdrop, I may or may not have had help by Blondie but it's up. Presently, it's 11am, they arrived at 9:50 am, an hour and 10 minutes have passed and no Kailie as yet, Maia is ready, Magnus is ready, Jace is ready and I am ready.

"Hey Herondale, you want to go fetch your girlfriend?" I yelled at him.

"When I see your sister I will be having some words with her about a certain person," he threatened.

"Have fun waiting," I replied waving back. He turned around confused but all he got was me waving.

Magnus approached me chuckling," What shit did you tell the client this time."

"No shit Mags, he thinks I have a sister who owns the studio," I smirked.

"Why did you lie to the boy Clary?" he asked still chuckled.

"I didn't lie Mags, I just didn't correct him when he was wrong, hardly a lie," I responded still smirking.

"You're a bitch Clary"

"Following right in your footsteps aren't I?"

* * *

At 11:05 out came Seelie and Kailie, but not without a bang.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted at me.

"Why dearest Kailie, I work here whenever Toys R Us kicks me out." I replied as sarcastically as possible.

"Fantastic can you fetch me a bottle of water, it's so hot in here, tell the owner that she should probably get some air conditioning." she flicked her wrist at me as if I were her maid.

"Well maybe if you didn't decide to stay in Hair and Makeup for so long, wearing a black leather jacket in the summer, the heat will get to you despite the air conditioning all ready installed by yours truly," I bowed raising an eyebrow.

"You're Clare?" she raised her voice as her face turned red.

"Oh you deserve a sticker don't you, perhaps Dora? Where is your boyfriend I sent him to find you not get lost."

"Using the bathroom."

"Takes him 5 minutes to pee, what the hell? Did you kill him?"I teased, "I'll go find him." I walked out the room without having her object to anything. I checked the hair and make-up room, nothing, the bathrooms nothing, gallery nothing, everywhere else, nothing. Fuck. Lastly, I checked the _private gallery_ where I kept all of my darker paintings. I don't keep them at home because I con't deal with a 24/7 reminder of the past. I crack the door and surely enough I find him roaming around pausing in front a few and them by-passing them to look at another.

I walked in, hearing my own shoes click against the wooden floor but Jace doesn't seem to notice. I look at him for a while more as he examined other but spending particular time on the black and white drawing of a woman, my mother, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She looked like a fallen angel ending one life to enter another, I stand there tearing up before gathering the courage to speak up.

"You um, you can't be in here," I stated with tears freely flowing down my cheeks, shockingly enough, so does Jace.

 **A/N so this is the end, thank you so much for reading hope you all like the ending, I actually like it since it shows the softer side of Jace that I want to show more of. The two Guest reveiwers will have to wait until next chapter to see if he recognizes her hair and eyes and about the ring, well, keep reading. And the next Guest next chapter you will see his reaction as well, so yea. Thank you all for reveiwing hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be posted Friday!**

 _ **Can I get 2-4 REVEIWS a bit risky, I know but CAN WE PLZPLZPLZ GET THE REVEIWS IT WOULD MEAN A LOT**_

 _ **Thanks and Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Realization

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

JACE POV

"Hey Kailie, we have to start the pictures now, hurry up," I told Kailie as soon as I spotted her in the corner of the dressing room with Steelie, they seemed to have been having an intense conversation due to the facial reaction I got in response. It screamed _"What the fuck dude!"_. I ignored the expression and told her that I needed to pee, lie, I just wanted to look in Clary's "private gallery" at the end of the hall. I walked down the hallway occasionally veiwing a painting done by "Clare", that chick's really talented.

I bought one of her paintings a few years ago and have it above my headboard in my room at home, it was titled ""Home At Last". It was gorgeous, there were trees of a variety forming a forest in the background but the center of attention was two coconut palm trees with the leaves swaying in the wind and 2 or 3 coconuts laying on the sand around each. Between the trees hung a hammock, within was a slight figure that I made as a person, perhaps sleeping. I loved that piece but now in comparison to these on the walls, I could see how much she has improved. I spotted the door at the end of the never ending hallway and tried the handle, ha! it's unlocked. Creeping in, I walked in turning on the lights startled by what I see before me, the drawings I see are beautiful, yet deep, interesting yet terrifying; all seem to have a deeper meaning behind the pencil lines and the charcoal and all are convey the same message, _"Help."_

They are hung on the walls arranged just like the art gallery you walk into on the outside. I examine each one, blown away by every stroke and detailing, it doesn't scare me, it pulls me in, I can't get enough of it. I look at my watch, 5 minutes, people are starting to get suspicious but just one more.

I walk down the line but don't see a painting but a memory, the lady before me laid on the floor surrounded by blood, obviously dead; I couldn't only see what Clare, rather _Clary,_ was conveying but I could also feel it, the emotions, the thoughts. For a man that never cries I literally broke down, tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought about that day, the guilt never subsided neither did the pain. My mother, father and sister, gone, leaving nothing but memories behind.

"You, um, you can't be in here," a weak feminine voice echoed around the room, she too was crying. _Man up dude!_ I wiped away my tears as quickly as I could before looking at Clary again, she was beautiful even flushed and snotty-nosed. Realization hit me, again, realization is a bitch.

Somehow, I kept feeling like I knew her before hand, I knew from yesterday when I supposedly first met her but I have been iffy, there are tons of red headed- green eyes girls in the world, right? But the tears tied it altogether, she looked like a grown up kid from that bookstore, the one whose coat I slipped the ring into. The red hair and green eyes is too much of a coincidence to match the name _Clare_ or Clary, I vividly remember the elder woman calling the girl Clare but I can't just come out and say "I know you from over a decade ago, you have my ring, what to grab coffee one day?"

"Are you just going to stand there or do you want to get your photo taken?" she asked sacastically. "Shit have I been standing there like an stalker for the past few minutes? "I thought "Yes you have Jace let's go." she laughed.

"Good to know my stupidity humors you." I grumbled.

* * *

CLARY POV

We managed to get a few good shots taken before time was up, surprisingly, despite the annoying blue streaks, I think I can work a bit of magic on these pics.

"I know I'm attractive you can stop fawning over me," Jace called from behind me while I was looking over the pictures particularly the one in which they stood with their foreheads together and two hands forming a heart, cheesy I know.

"You want to know what's even more attractive? Humility," I replied.

"Whatever, how much is that drawing, _Clare?_ " he asked, surprising me with Clare, no one has called me that in years, all my clients call me Ms. Fray or Clarissa and friends call me Clary, never Clare.

"Don't call me that and it's not for sale, you weren't even supposed to see it," I murmered.

"Why can't I call you that?" he asked.

"We all have our reasons," I whispered pleading with myself not to cry.

"Fine, Please, c'mon let me have the painting. Remember me? Your friend from the bookstore, you know the one who gave you the ring," he begged, surprising me once more with the bookstore story. I hid my smile as I replied once more," Ah you remember me, the one who you practically begged for forgiveness and for extra measure gave your ring?"

"How can I forget the crying red-head with the welts? How did you get that by the way?" he questioned. Shit. How do I reply to this, other than lying," I can't remember, how do you expect me to remember that, _Jon,"_

"Don't call me that," he practically growled.

"Why can't I call you that?" I asked, intended to be playful.

"We all have our reasons," he quoted me and by the tone of his voice I could tell the playful banter is over.

 **A/N so that is the end, thank you everyone reading hope you all enjoyed, as you can see Jace always knew Clary was the artist, and they finally recognize each other, yay! The next update will be Sunday.**

 **It is now in the early hours of the morning, sorry for updating so late, we went out and came home late, sorry! But atleast I updated. Thank you all for reading and all 5 reveiws! Amazing! It means a lot and I set another goal now... _Can we get 2-4 REVEIWS? Please? it would mean a lot._**

 ** _Thanks and good night!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Respect is one hell of a thing

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

JACE POV

We both froze, Clary out of fear and I out of shock, I didn't intend to sound so angry... it just happened. Great answer Jace, Oxford quality!

"Sorry Clary, I never intended for it to be so harsh, _"Jon"_ is personal," I explained feeling guilty.

"It's okay Jace, so is _"Clare"_ ," she too explained, blushing, looking down at her feet before turning to the computer.

I stayed quiet once more as I looked at her working, she seems to have been transported to another world. Her eyes flash from one end of the screen to another, critiquing each image and taking notes on here favorite pictures, her forehead crinkles and nose scrunches up while nibbling on a fingertip.

"Stop staring, it's creepy," she mumbled flipping through pictures finally ending up on my favorite photo taken, mostly because I couldn't see Kailie's face, only her eyes, "What do you think of this one, I like it the most because all the others have her full face coated with uneven layers of foundation and blush and her orange spraytan. I can only get that specific orange once in a lifetime." She _informed_ me. I personally found it halarious but true, that orange is unnatural.

"Sure you can do that one, just make sure you define my biceps just as they are in this photo please," I replied teasing a bit.

"Of course it'll be easy, there isn't much to define anyway," she replied smartly causing me to huff but then confusingly asked, "What about Kailie, don't you have a problem with me jabbing at your girlfriend?"

"No." I flatly replied.

"Okay then," she answered angrily, _What did I do wrong?_

CLARY POV

"No," he replied as if it was an obvious answer.

I fought back a few words but replied just as flatly. No matter how much I was paid to like Kailie or remotely tolerate her, I would refuse, never in my life have I met someone as terrible as she was, attitude-wise but the level of respect Jace had towards her was sickening. From where I came from, my mother had no respect she was treated as pest as if she was of no importance to anyone's life. One would think if you were going to propose, you would defend that person with your life, but Jace didn't seem to careless and that was what made me angry.

* * *

30 minutes later

After my reply we didn't speak a word to each other again, Jace sensing my anger, smartly, kept his mouth shut. Kailie finally came out a bit disheveled, her hair was messy, her eyes frantic and her collar barely hiding a hickey on her neck.

"Hey babe," she squelled hugging Jace who barely looked up from his phone, again angering me.

"Hey," was his weak and short reply. She tried to capture his attention by tip toeing and applying kisses all over his cheek and overall embarrassing herself. I rolled my eyes and got back to work but before I even turning on the laptop, I received a text from Iz.

(A/N **bold** is Izzy and _Italic_ is Clary)

 **Drop what ever you are doing and come home.-I**

 _Drop my phone, no thanks Iz. And why must I come home?-C_

 **Haha smartass, you know what I mean. I am at your house, dinner at my mom, dad is going to be there too, Alex has an announcement.-I**

 _Y must I come to dinner at your parents?-C_

 **He told me to invite you, apparently it's affecting your life too and my parents haven't seen you in forever.-I**

 _I saw them last month.-C_

 **Get your ass home Fray. Later-I**

Sighing, I turned off my phone grabbed my jacket, laptop and keys ready to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Jace asked looking up from his phone.

"Oh so NOW you look up from your phone? You idiot, you disgust me," I said spitting as much hate as I could muster in the last 3 words while he just looks at me like a deer in the headlights.

"Mags, you tell them everything else, I gotta go now, Izzy need to play barbie with me," I grumbled still annoyed at the situation while Mags just stands there shaking his head and "tsking".

He smiled, his cat eyes mischievously twinkling, "Ok Clary see you later."

 _Later... what?_

* * *

15 minutes later...

"I swear, the length of time you take from the studio to here it's the same to trek up Mt. Everest," Izzy mumbled making her way to me.

"I'm doing great Izzy, thanks for asking, considering the fact that I sped down the road to reach here," I sweetly replied.

"Haha Clary, we need to get ready for 2 then we have to reach mom's for 3," she recited.

Izzy's and Alex's parents were together for 15 years before divorcing when Alex was 13 and Iz 12, after a 4 years break from each other they said, _"Fuck it! I love you Mayrse or Rob (Depending). Let's get married again!"_ And so 1 year later they had Max, the most adorable boy in the world but having an 18 year old brother and 17 year old sister kind of sucks especially since they are going to college in a few months, Max was basically was an only child, he was spoilt but sweet. Then... 5 years later they decided to get divorced because Rob was tired of getting the same person in bed, he therefore cheated and Mayrse found out, blah blah, blah divorce, blah blah blah, custody of Max, blah blah blah, different houses... that was how Izzy explained it, no kidding.

She dragged me by my arm to the bathroom to bathe and then expected me to briskly walk into my room, converted into a mini hell by a demonic creature, like everything's happy and wonderful... oh she had something else coming her way.

 **A/N hey guys this is the chapter hope you enjoyed, nothing too exciting happen but we do see how Clary's past still affects her thinking. And next chapter, which will be Thursday, we get to see Max! I am so sorry for not updateing but the our modem wasn't working so I couldn't connect to the internet. Sorry!**

 **Oh and the ages are as follows, Jace-26, Kailie-25, Simon-25, Izzy-25, Clary-24, Mags-27, Alex 26 and Max- 8.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and thank you for all the reveiws, _Can we get 1-4 REVEIWS? PLZPLZPLZPLZ? We have been doing it for the past 2 chapters._**

 ** _Thanks! Bye!_**


	9. Chapter 9 AN

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

A/N Hey guys,this isn't an update but a little A/n, so I am going on vacation for a week in a few days, I'm won't be able to carry my laptop because my carry-on bag is too small as well as I don't want to carry it in a suitcase because I don't want it to be damaged while being boarded on and off planes. So I decided to take an extra day to write a longer chapter for me to update tomorrow so it will be two chapters in one, double the normal length. So I apologise of any let downs.

I want to thank "A regrettable decision" who reveiwed every chapter she missed out on due to her out travellings despite me telling her it was unnecessary, she is also an amazing writer/friend.

I also want to answer a Guest's question, yes they will break up and yes Jace and Clare will get together, eventually, keep on reading to find out how.

Thank you all for your continued support and I am sorry for the wait.

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10 Problems

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

CLARY POV

I stepped out the steaming hot shower wrapping the towel around myself before looking at myself in the mirror. My small slender body stands before the partially covered misty mirror but even in it's slight blur, my fiery hair and bright green eyes refuse to hide; I was grateful for my eyes to be the pinnacle attraction on my face, they out shone the matching nose and mouth of Valentine, genes I wish could be replaced. Sighing, my eyes look down to my right wrist, the same one which was swollen that day at the bookstore, slightly running over the scar I acquired later on in life, shortly after my mother's death when the devil evolved; I further critized myself wishing I was made of 100% Jocelyn Fray rather 50%. I looked back up to my neck where the ring still hung, around my neck on mama's chain, I can't remember the last time I took it off.

I tore myself from the mirror and opened the door to a waiting Isabelle Lightwood, fully dressed and make-uped in a red, semi-fitted dress before flaring out at her waist belted with a brown belt with a little bow, handy with a brush, my reflexes responded quickly but not quick enough.

"Nuh uh Fray, not again," she grabbed my arm, literally dragging me down the corridor, can I mention that the house is tiled, cold and I am still in my towel?

"Izzy, please? It's cold, I'm wet, I'm stressed, I'm angry. I'll get up and walk IF there is no 6 inch death traps, no skimpy lingerie, no bobby pins and no foundation," I bargined as my abdomen began to stretch having one hand pulled by Izzy and the other around the door frame of the bathroom. I could see a mental debate happening in her brain, weighing out the pros and cons.

"Fine," she agreed letting go of my hand allowing the blood to circulate once again as I cradled the poor thing.

I sat on my vanity's stool with my back facing the mirror and my eyes closed feeling the brush against my eye lids, after switching to lipstick, blush then here comes the "Twins of Torture" eye liner and mascara, after 8 years of practise, I still cry while doing this.

"Geez gurl , what's up with the water works?" she grumbled while grabbing Kleenex, wiping away the pesky drop.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess the pencil digging into my eyeball shouldn't traumatize at all should it?" I snarkly replied with out much thought.

"What's the hell is stuck in your ass?" she demanded pulling away.

Defeated by guilt, I explained what's troubling me. I explained to Izzy Jace's level of respect towards Kailie as well as the frazzled Kailie after, although she doesn't know my past, she know how I feel about these things and thank fully agrees. She listened as I rambled never interrupting me only nodding at appropriate times up until I took a deep breath.

"You said Jace?" she questioned.

"Yea" I replied.

"Herondale?" she squeaked out.

"Yes Isabelle, Jace Herondale the total asscrack towards women," I went over again.

"Well in that case, I think you should tell him what he is doing wrong despite it's to Kailie, maybe he isn't aware of what he's doing and how bad it makes him look in the eyes of others the very next time you see him...very next time. And about Kailie, she sounds like a gold-digger, a slut in a better word, there is no help I could offer to you except, God Bless your soul," she explained having a lo of emphasis on _"the very next time,"_

* * *

1:45 here I am standing in front my mirror in a black maxi skirt with a thigh high split, paired with a white tee- shirt with a colorful dreamcatcher on it and on my feet, a pair of 3 inch wedge boots. My hair was put in a "Katniss Everdeen" the hair style she wore in the hunger games, my personal favourite hairstyle, and I thankfully had no heavy make-up, natural look. I almost squealed in excitment, something I rarely ever do but by the look on my face, it was evident I loved the look.

"Alright hot stuff, let's go we have a linner to catch," she said smirking obviously full of shit and mentally thinking, "I told you so."

I turned around laughing,"Linner? Do people call it that?"

"Well what do you want it to be called, Dunch?" she replied raising her eyebrows. Dunch? Yea that does sound horrible.

...

We chatted idly as she drove to her mom's. We talked about work, gossip, SIMON, and what was the big announcement.

"Really what can be that huge that I have to be invited," I complained.

"I am equally as clueless. He called me earlier and he sounded pretty nerve racked, even his closest friend is coming, without his girlfriend thankfully, from what I hear she is a pain in the ass," she replied her eyes focused on the road.

"Ha she can't be _that_ bad," I tried.

"Oh trust me, she's bad." she replied with immense power certainly affected by what the person said.

* * *

Minutes to 3 we arrived to the churchly mansion, gorgeous architecture beautiful grill work, I can never get enough of this place, despite it being a second home to me.

"Ah Clary, it's so nice to see you," Mayrse called from the front door.

"You too Mayrse," she basically begged me to call her by her first name a few years ago saying that anyone calling her Miss or Mrs made her feel old. She surrounded me in a warm hug, reminding me of my mother's, I sink into her arms enjoying it then pulling away.

"It's lovely to see you too mom, says the daughter of _Mayrse_ waiting ever so patiently as her mother ignored her," narrated Izzy from her position in the background.

"Lovely to see you too dear, said a chuckling Mayrse pulling her daughter into a hug to which her daughter responded to just as kindly, seeing they may want some privacy I entered the house into the living room. There sat on the couch was Max and Simon, they looked as if they were siblings, both sporting Harry Potter styled glasses, slim frames and long limbs.

They were so engrossed in their debate "Hulk vs Iron Man" they didn't hear me enter.

"Look Si, all I'm saying is- Hey Clary!" Max stopped mid-sentence running to give me a hug, I didn't even need to stoop.

"Hey Maxy,"I called him by my nickname for him. I was one of 3 people allowed to call him that, I felt pretty proud about that, "You know, I really miss those days when I had to kneel to be eye to eye with you. Want to do me a favour and stop growing?" I asked earning a stunned look from his face," Nah, I'm just kidding, keep growing Maxy," I said looking at his toothy grin as I ruffled his dark brown locks.

I looked up to greet Simon but I didn't see him.

"Hey Max, where's Si?" I asked.

"Oh," he replied looking around as well," I don't know maybe he went to pee," he answered as cluless as ever.

"Oh, yea maybe he did need to pee," I replied with my own ideas as to where his where abouts were.

* * *

3:30pm

Descending the stairs was a slightly disshevelled Izzy and Simon both flushed and sweaty, I chuckled to myself and so did Alex, Mayrse and Rob. Both parents grew accustomed to this... _habit_ and it didn't affect them, if anything was to happen, both Iz and Simon could more than afford kids. Poor Max looked at us as if we were shitting rocks, his pure mind, yet to be tainted by foul thoughts. The lovebirds settled into the couches as if nothing happened joining into the previous conversations.

"Maxy!" I heard a voice shout.

"Jace!" Max yelled in response running to the person. How many Jace's are there in the world? What are the chances? God help.

The blond headed Greek god strolled in with Max in tow and in his hand a bouquet of flowers for Mayrse. They all stood to greet him and I last, after sending a glare Izzy's way who only faked a gasp then winked, bitch. For once, I was grateful for my height, hiding in the background facing reality.

"Hey Jace," I weakly greeted him.

"Oh hey Clareeeyy," he caught hisself just in time.

"Good safe Jace," I commented looking at his eyes drop to my chest, surprising? No. I places my hand on my chest asking," Can I help you?"

"You kept it," he pointed, speechless, "you kept my ring."

"Oh yea," I replied looking down as well trying to hide my blush,"I did" I fumbled with it a bit before recognising my rudeness, "Sorry for having it, here take it back," I reached to the back of my neck to unhook it.

"No no no, keep it, it's okay," he stopped me from progressing any further.

"Sure?" I asked

"Sure," he replied.

I turned around to see 7 pairs of eyes on us increasing my blush.

"Well, you two better explain yourself and that bit of tension you have going on," a new voice sounded from a corner of the room. I looked to see a real life disco ball, Mags.

"Hey Mags," I said running to him," How come you are here?"

"Hello darling, Jace," he said as he hugged me, nodding to Jace who nodded back before turning back," Is this your way of telling me that you don't like me?"

"Of course no Mags, how could anyone hate you?" I laughed.

"I know I am perfect," he replied cockly, chuckling as well.

"Well then, let's start linner should we?" Alex voiced motioning to the dining room.

I locked eyes with Jace before turning away, walking towards Izzy who was wrapped in Simon's arms.

"You, missy, have a lot of explaining to do," she said pointingly.

 **A/N 1,718 words later here I am. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's an intro for the actually Linner, is it called linner? I don't know. Tomorrow is Sunday since it is presently 12:05 am, I MAY update tommorrow night, I am leaving Monday morning so if i do update it will not be more than 1000 words. I will work on next chapter every opportunity I could, I promise.**

 **I am sorry if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations, I really am but if I started the linner, I couldn't leave you all hanging just like that. sorry once again.**

 **Can we _PLZPLZPLZPLZ get 1-3 reviews on this chapter?_**

 ** _bye!_**


	11. Chapter 11 Revealing the secret

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

CLARY POV

After careful effort and mind games, I still ended up sitting next to Jace at the table. I sulked in annoyance listening to those around chatting in between eating. Everyone paired up: Alec and Mags, Rob Mayrse and Izzy and then Si and Max while Jace and I sat there admiring the silverware, real professional Clary, real professional. A few minutes passed and I couldn't stand the silence and broke the ice with the most ridiculous question,"So Jace how's life going?"

He looked up stunned as if he wasn't sure if I was talking to him,"Life's great except Kailie, the Institute is good an-"

"Hold up cowboy," I interrupted, "Why do you talk about Kailie as if she is an annoying piece of dog shit on your lawn?"

"Maybe because she is ?" he replied cutting a piece of chicken then placing it in his mouth, chewing with satisfaction while I just stared at him still shocked at his attitude.

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that if you plan to propose to the girl, it would be a good idea to actually _love_ her?" I asked.

"There are many unhappy married people Clary," He reasoned, I rolled my eyes returning to my meal determined to not have my mood destroyed by an incompetent asshole. "You know you roll your eyes a lot, is there something wrong with your vision?" he asked sarcastically, with his mouth half way full.

"Ew Jace, close your mouth, didn't your mother ever teach you manners growing up?" I stupidly asked shielding him with my hand blocking his face, unable to see his facial response. I waited a few seconds before dropping my hands, shockingly hearing no snarky response, I slowly peeked to see Jace sulking in his chair pushing his food around the plate, there wasn't much left but you get the idea. As much I hate him right now, I couldn't help but feel guilty,"Sorry, for whatever I said wrong."

"Is it just me or does it seem like we are watching a soap opera playing out?" Max's voice asked shocking us all," Izzy told me about them."

We all chuckled at his adorability and seeming the timing was right, Alec began to make his announcement, he stood up took a deep breath then began,"Thank you all for coming the afternoon, hope you all are enjoying the meal. I am sure you all are questioning my reason as to why I called you all here on a Wednesday afternoon, what was so important. For a long time, I have been struggling with my sexuality, I dated in high school, yes, but only because I thought I need some convincing that I am hetrosexual, eventually, I realised that wasn't the case. A few months ago, I met Magnus, he helped me come to terms with who I am, and for that, I am grateful. It goes without saying that I am gay, and proud for once, I love Magnus and he loves me. Hope you all can accept that." He finished leaving some of us in tears and some of us proud, especially Mags who blew him a kiss from his seated position. never the less we were all silent unsure of what to do or say.

"Alec," Maxy asked, "what's wrong with being happy. I like to be happy." We, once again, chuckled at Max's cluelessness to which Alec responded to saying that he would explain to him before he went to bed.

Alec looked up to his father who in turn looked to him then looked down shaking his head and repeatedly mumbling, "I shouldn't have let him do this, I can't let him do this."

"Do what dad? Do what?" Alec raised his voice in anger.

"I shouldn't have let this attitude continue," he replied still angry but deathly quiet.

"And how would you have stopped me from becoming who I am? How?" Alec questioned again.

"You were meant to be the role model for Isabelle and Max? What is he going to do when he sees you getting married to him, this _freak,_ what is he going to think, will he think that it's normal?" Robert to was arguing.

"Don't you dare talk about Magnus like that! So what if he does think it's normal, doesn't mean that he will? Izzy is still straight, she will marry Simon, Jace is about to propose to Kailie and you are about to marry over. See he is outnumbered! He will end you just fine!" Alec screamed back.

"What? I didn't know you were about to marry over." Oh great now Mayrse joined in fantastic. I looked over to Izzy who smartly decided to extract herself and Max from the scene, I nudged Jace and motioned for him to follow.

Slowly, we all left hearing expletives and insults flying left, right and centre. I felt so out of place, I looked around seeing Izzy crying in the arms of Simon and Max also crying in the arms of Jace. I walked over to Max and Jace and began rubbing their backs, then kneeled down to Max's level.

"See, you're taller than me," I tried, moving my hand from my forehead to his chest. It didn't work, he tore away from Jace and began to cry in my arms.

"Clary, what wrong with Alec?" Max asked. I didn't know what to say.

"There's nothing wrong with Alec Maxy, he just has a different taste, that's all," I explained.

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong Maxy, it's just your dad is very... oldtimey. Okay, it's like, you know how I like plain chocolate but you like Mint chocolate? It's like that, plain chocolate has been around for a long time but mint chocolate has been around for awhile and people aren't use to others who like mint chocolate, they aren't _traditional._ Those, like Alec, have a hard time with this but Alex, is brave and so is Magnus," I explained using the ice-cream analogy hopefully thinking he will understand it better.

"I think I get it, but all that ice-cream talk is getting me hungry, can we get ice-cream now?" he asked flashing those doe-like eyes at me despite the foul words in the background. I looked at my watch seeing it's 7pm. Haagen Daz should be still opened.

"Ice-cream anyone?" I asked a tear-stained Izzy, a protective Simon and an awed Jace all to which agreed.

 **A/N hey guys, hope you all enjoyed my chapter, I worked hard on it, I hope I didn't get anyone disappointed. Shockingly, this turned up to being 1,140 words, amazing. I will not be updating this week because of my vacation but will resume updating the day after I arrive back home. Next chapter we get to see inside Max's mind a bit. thank you all for reading my chapter and I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **THANK YOU VMars LOVER so much for realising my fault in names, instead of Alec I wrote Alex, thank you so much. As soon as I saw your reveiw I fixed it right away, thank you so much**

 _ **Can we get 2-4 reviews? PLZPLZPLZPLZ?**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Progress

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

MAX POV

"Hi, good night, can I get a 1 scoop of Belgin Chocolate in a cup, 2 scoops of Mint chocolate in a waffle cone, 2 scoops of Salted Caramel in a cup and a scoop of cookies and cream in a cup, please? Thank you," Jace ordered in Haagen Daz while, Clary, Izzy and Si sat waiting in the empty store. Izzy was, visibly, still upset fighting to keep a brave face while playing with Si's hands. Clary half-heartedly tried to engage me in a conversation but it was obvious that neither one of us wanted to talk.

I couldn't help but think about Alec, I'm young not stupid. I know what is going on, I know this will put an even bigger strain on the family that is already falling apart, I know my father will not accept Alec for who he is, I know that. To me, the sad this is that I am closer to Clary and Jace than I am to my father despite having on known them for a few years. I live with mom, not dad, she works to provide for me, I barely see her but I know that she has sacrificed a lot for me and that I all I need to know, what has my father sacrificed for me? 1 hour of the month to see me? Not enough. He has never asked me about my grades, my friends, my latest comic book obsession, Izzy and Alec does that when they visit, he is just a ghost of a father figure, nothing more nothing less.

CLARY POV

Jace dropped Si, Izzy and Maxy back to Simon's house where they would spend the night, leaving he and I alone in the car. We both remained silent, uncomfortable with the tension floating around, as we stared out of the windshield. I checked my watch, 9pm, I have about another half hour till I reach home. I sighed, thinking of ways to break the ice, suddenly Izzy's voiced echoed through my head," The very next time." she said. I looked across to him, gripping the steering wheel as if he was seconds away from ripping it off, his golden eyes darken as his jaw remained set. Full of concern I reached across and gently touched his arm, feeling him slowly weaken his grip.

"Hey, sorry again for whatever I said back at the house," I whispered, why I don't know. He pulled his eyes away from the road long enough to meet mine nodding his head, symbolizing his acceptance of the apology. I pulled back a bit relieved but at the same time, I racked my brain thinking of how to approach him again now that the air was cleared between us except for that "respect" issue.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Jace asked whispering again. I turned, offering a smirk before saying," You just did."

He turned to me and smirked as well,"Well, can I ask another question?"

"You just did," I replied again, he rolled his eyes and asked," Can I asked 3.. wait no FOUR questions?"

"Feel free, Mr Herondale," I replied smiling happy to have the tension released.

"Why were you angry at me in the studio, what did I do wrong?" he asked seriously.

"Is why you have been so quiet for the ride?" I asked as he nodded, "Look, as much as I HATE Kailie, as much as I think she is a gold-digging bitch, she is still a human. She deserves respect, and when I said those about her and you did nothing to stop me from saying it, I felt disappointed in myself as well as in you. I would think that if you plan to propose to the girl you love her and would do anything to protect her, to make her feel loved. All you do is diss her and avoid her and if I were her, I would break up with you honestly."

I glanced back over to him expecting to see a sad and tearful man shaking his head ready to apologize and set the record straight but all I saw was a chuckling Jace rubbing his hand along his jaw before running it through his hair leaning over asking me if I wanted to know a "secret". Curious, I agreed seconds later he said, "I don't like Kailie, I frickin hate her." I gasped "shocked" by the confession.

"Really, I never knew, shithead. Why the hell do you want to propose?" I asked.

He sucked in a breath hissing his teeth mumbling,"If I told you ,you would hate me."

"No I won't I may just kill you and hide your body in the forest in my backyard, nothing to be terrified of," I sarcastically mentioned, "But really tell me, then I would know whether or not to spend actual time on it or to do it last minute."

"Last minute or not, I won't care, Kailie may but really? Who gives a shit. I started to date her when I was 23, it was a low point in my life, then I continued to for a bit of fun, then things got intense, she introduced me to her parents. Her father happens to be a constructor so I hired him to build my new wing a year ago, stupid mistake, since then she started to act bitcher than usual, I ignored her but 4 months ago her father asked me to propose to Kailie he claims ,"He is getting older and wants grandchildren." He's a big guy so I agreed. My theory is to propose and push the "wedding" date back, long enough to have the new wing done, for me to pay and have no strings attached for the divorce. Simple" he finished the mastermind plan while I was in shock.

"So let me get this straight, you are proposing so you don't get beat up and nothing happens to the Institute?" I asked seeing him nod in approval, "What can I say? Nothing. Just try not to get you ass kicked."

"Aww you do care. Clary has a heart everyone," Jace joked rubbing my head ruffling my hair.

"Think what you want, all I am thinking about is 7 grand dickface," I replied chuckling but we both knew that was a lie.

 **A/N hey guys I am so sorry you all had to wait so long, yet it chapter is so short, after my vacation, my family and myself we so physically drained, it was unbelievable. We had a week vacation, then when we came back we rested for a few days before jumping into our routines but for the past few days we have been visiting family since we knew we won't be able to see them due to school for a while that and since, I had a tough time the past school year my mom has been having a nightly talk with me encouraging me and lifting my self esteem.**

 **Also all who read Shiver Linger a Forever, there is a reference in there!**

 **Thank you all for being so patient. This chapter was a bit tricky to write, had a minor writer's block. It's not the best I have written., I apologize. Oh and next chapter, Pandemonium, comes in. Jace and Kailie will break up next chapter and JAce and Clary's walls may or may not come down next chapter as well.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! Next update will be Sunday or Monday either.**

 _ **CAN i PLZPLZPLZ GET 1-3 REVIEWS PLZ?**_

 _ **BYE!**_


	13. Chapter 13 New update days

**(A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

 **A/N hey guys, I know you all expect another chapter, I am sorry but I will not be able to upload until Friday since school is starting back tomorrow. I didn't have as much time as I hoped between yesterday and today due to all of the preparations I had to do. I do have approximated 500 words written but I don't think it would be fair to update so little.**

 **So I will start with my school update schedule which is once every week on Friday afternoons since I am not allowed to use my laptop during the week. Sorry!**

 **Have a good week everyone!**

 **-Divergentshadowhunter02**


	14. Chapter 14 One Day

(A/N **I do not own The Mortal Instruments I wish I did but all rights go to Cassandra Clare)**

 **Clary POV**

In my grey sweatpants and sweatshirt, I sit in the middle of my gallery, painting the horrrendus creature's face... orange. As stupid as it sounds, I couldn't help but feel and tightening in my chest, like a rubberband being stretched and stretched and stretched almost at it's breaking point, as I painted her face in such close proximity to Jace's. Sighing, I wrote it off as delarity... _denial!_ the voice inside my head mocked me, I can picture its smirk on its face as it folded their hands, perhaps tapping its foot laughing at me.

"Stupid voices," I grumbled as I wet my paint brush in the pale orange water, too lazy to get up and change it.

"Wow, you really weren't joking about that orange," the closest thing walking on earth similar to a God mentioned to me. Rolling my eyes I responded," Why the hell are you here?"

"Why,I feel so welcomed. Thank you Clarissa for I feel fine, there is no lung barely hanging nor is there a lack of blood flow, thank so much. What about you? Is one of your favourite limbs hanging out of their socket or is there a lack of oxygen circulating your body?" the sarcastic idiot asked, placing his elbow on my head as he leaned downwards.

Getting up deciding it was the PERFECT time to change the water, I knocked him off of his feet, literally, he stumbled nearly tumbling into the painting.

"Careful there rockstar, that shade is the closest thing to an orange that doesn't resemble a traffic cone as I could get," I warned,"took me 20 minutes to get as well," I grumbled washing out the cup.

"God knows I wish it takes her 20 minutes to get ready as well" He moaned following me into the kitchen, "and just for the record, I don't play rock, I play the piano and a little guitar."

"Oh I apologize to Apollo, please spare me the musical torture you are aching to bestow upon my soul," I sarcastically pleaded making my way stool before I started working on Jace's body. WORST DECISION EVER, the man wouldn't stop commenting on his muscles, the size, the feeling that I must _portray_ through the art.

"No no, give the bicep more credit than that. No I'm not that pale. No my face is more sculpted than that," On and on and on he went correcting ME, the artist.

"You know what Clary, I think you need first hand inspiration," he remarked stepping away from me lifting his shirt over his head, giving me a peek of his washboard abs, I swear I can grate cheese on those things and it would work better than my grater at home. After what seemed like and hours of drooling, but hopefully no longer than a few seconds I got up.

"NO, you know what Mr. Herondale why don't YOU come and paint yourself to your self-satisfation," I motion for him to sit which he did, unfortunately putting his shirt back on taking my paintbrush and paint. He looked at it for a while "critisizing" it before scooping a huge amount onto the tiny brush, pasting it onto Kailie's upper lip and chin creating a beard and mustache. UNder different circumstances this would have been hilarious but under these... WHAT THE HELL is he doing?

Frantically, I tried to grab the paint brush out of his hand while he raised it above his head laughing at me, taunting me," Silly Clarissa, what did u expect from me, you aren't _worth it_ not even in the slightest, I think I'll keep it for a while," he laughed again, did he enjoy it?

... worth it... shit..

 _Flashback..._

 _Cowarding to the back of the room, I wrapped my arms around myself peeking through my eyelashes at the "man" before me._

 _"Who are you little girl? WHO ARE YOU, you are nothing that's what you are. You can't tell me to move sweetheart. The world revolves around me, Clarissa, the world revolves around men. THIS IS A MAN'S WORLD, YOU WOMEN ARE NOTHING! YOU ALL ARE WORTH NOTHING, SO YOU WILL GET TREATED LIKE NOTHING!" he raised the belt above his head, bringing it down, eager to break my skin, eager to pull it apart, eager to make me bleed. HE laughs echoed through my head._

 _YOU ARE NOTHING, YOU ARE WORTH NOTHING, SO YOU WILL GET TREATED LIKE NOTHING..._

 _"_ Clary, Clary? Are you okay? IS it something I said? I'm so sorry," I find myself staring into golden orbs on my studio couch. Grabbing my cheeks, the warmest hands I've ever felt," Oh thank GOd! Clary you scared me! You were on the ground in a ball repeating "nothing" I didn't know what to do. I brought you to the couch grabbed you so water a damp cloth..." he droned on and one without taking a breath.

I reached up and touched his face,"I'm ok Jace," I mumbled.

"You liar," he accused but taking my hand he asked," one day?"

"One day," I smiled, " so why did you grace me with your godly presence?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um I don't think it'll be a good idea now," he trailed off.

"Nuh uh, JAce, you destroyed my painting you owe me this," I argued.

"But I just saved your life incase you didn't notice," he replyed earning a slap from me,"Ok bully, I'll get bruises I swear," he chuckled," Sooo... would you like to come to Pandemonium with me?"

 **A/N so this is the end of this chapter, I AM SOOOOOO SOORRRRYYY FOR THE WAIT. I have been so busy, this form I am in really kicks ass, I have 3 new subjects to juggle as well a send of terms, course work and a National Exam to write, there's a lot on my plate right now. I will try not to have this affect my updates.**

 **Thank you all for waiting so paitiently for this update, I am sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations!**

 **BUT I AM GETTING AN AWARD FOR GRADUATION! How crazy is that! I am so excited!**

 **Anyway thank you so mush for reading _can I PLZPLZPLZPLZ GET 2-4 REVEIWS ON THIS CHAPTER? thank you!_**

 ** _BYEE!_**


	15. Chapter 15 reality AN

HI you all.

Sorry for not updating since a year ago but...

I am going to be very real with you all.

This is my 2nd Document i am typing, with my first I planned to end this story.

at first this "chapter" was not going to be a chapter, it was me telling you that i was not going to finish this story. I had every intention of publishing it but first i stopped and decided to read my reveiws.

Before i stopped updating regularly I loved reading my reveiws because i love the feeling of knowing I was making someone happy. So I read them because they brought me happiness whenever I did.

When I did read them, I started feeling so guilty. Guilty because i was going to end a story that so many enjoyed because I was not "able" to continue it. However I soon realised that it wasnt fair to you all.

SO in conclusion, this update is just to tell you all that I am going to complete this story to the best of my ability.

I hope I havent lost your interest and I am once again sorry.

pm me if you hav any questions or concerns

thank you all so much!

love, divergentshadowhunter02


	16. Chapter 16 True Pandemonium

"You think he knows that Pandemonium is a club and not a tea session with the queen?" Izzy asked as she pinned my hair into one of those tight ass buns.

"Iz, that's my scalp you idiot," I groaned as I pulled my head away from her grasp, "besides, he is "dating" that orange monster, he must know its a club."

"What does Kailie have to do with the Pandemodium?" Izzy asked, once again sticking me with a bobby pin.

"Have you seen the chick? She's dressed like a prostitute 24/7. You would think she would be a bit conservative being linked to a pianist," Clary mumbled with a hint of jealously in her tone, hopefully Izzy doesn't pick up. How could Kailie of all people, get the privilege to be with Jace. But she reminded herself that he does hate her with a passion... but still... how?

Clary would give up anything to spend time with Jace, ANYTHING. Wait... what did she just think?

"What is she really isn't?" Izzy hinted at.

Clary stared at her in the mirror, zoning out. Yes, she knew Jace wasn't genuinely with her but did Kailie also know that? What are the chances of Kailie knowing this and NOT telling her father, foiling Jace's plans before the wing is complete. She doesn't seem like a happy-go-lucky gal with a heart as pure as gold to Clary on the other hand, "spoilt, bitchy, stuck-up rat" more suited her.

* * *

"Izzy, I can't, lets leave, yea that sounds good, leaving. Don't you want to go to Simon? Of course you do, it's you. C'mon let's go, Izzy meet us by the car," Clary murmured frantically outside the Pandemonium, all decked out in a black skintight dress with as much coverage as a pillowcase. There is noway on this green earth she and her 5 foot self is going to get into that place. Izzy on the other hand lived for these scenes, she looked nothing short of perfection in her red halter top and black miniskirt.

"Clarrrryyyyyyyy," Izzy sang sounding like one of those creeps in horror movies, you know, before someone dies. She pulled Clary's hand, who in turn pulled Simon's, leading them to the front of the line.

"Wrong end Iz," Simon whispered as he whimpered beneath the glare of the giant bouncer.

"Chill babe," Izzy replied before tiptoeing to whisper in the bouncer's ear who gulped and nodded letting the three of them in.

"What did you tell him Iz?" Clary yelled over the loud music playing.

"That's between me and Marvin babe," Marvin? How did she know the guy's name," It was on his shirt Clary," Izzy explained as if reading her mind.

Nodding, Clary turned to take in her surroundings.

Loud, blaring music shook the room as couples danced next to each other, more like grinded against each other in her opinion. Various coloured lights lit up the room, as they turned moving from one spot to another highlighting different spots of the club. With the number of people that crowded the room, Clary almost felt crammed and inferior. She filled her nostrils with what she hoped was clean air, but soon realised it seemed to be poisoned, turned her head and holding her nose she noticed a grouped of men smoking and carrying on in a drunken manner. Disgusted she pushed her way through the dancing crowd before she collided with another body.

"Oof," she complained before looking up to see a pair of black glossy eyes paired with black hair, urg Sebastian.

"Hey Clary, whats up girl," he asked attempting to pull of a cool nature but by the unintended stagger and clumsiness, its obvious he had a few to many drinks for the night.

"Oh nothing much Seb, just meeting a friend," she said completely uncomfortable as she attempted to pull the dress down a bit to cover her legs.

"Well, I'm not seeing your _friend_ around so why don't you come hang out with me," he said swinging his arm around her shoulder as she unconsciously shrunk beneath his touch. Nervously chuckling, she tried to release herself from his grasp without seeming rude, afterall, he is the guy who works at her favourite coffee shop serving her food; the last thing she needs is him spitting in her food.

Suddenly, she felt another strong hand grasp her forearm pulling her in the opposite direction, away from Sebastian causing him to lose his balance falling on the crowded dance floor unto an innocent bystander. Well, as innocent as you can get in a latex body suit and florescent pink leather miniskirt but miraculously both she and Sebastian struck up a conversation in the drunken state of mind... I wonder how it works out.

Distracted by the Drunk and Drunkess, she didn't notice the loud "coughs" made by the stunning attractive blonde names Jace.

* * *

JACE POV

"Humph,, ahem.. AHUMPH" I _coughed_ as I tried to get the attention of the stunning redhead I rescued from the slimy being but she seemed to focused on the scene unfolding on the dance floor.

"Hey CLARY!" I shouted as I shook her arm.

"Oh gosh, Jace, how did you find me?" she asked after jumping out of shock.

"Easy," I smirked, "I asked some people if they saw a midget with a flaming head," I said indicating to her head and height with a nod of my head. Immediately, she cheeks flared up, out of embarrassment and rage as she began to stomp away from me.

"Hey, hey, hey look, I was out of line. I didn't bring you here to insult you," I said trying to get her to come back. She turned on her heels, 5 inch.. black shiny HEELS, how were her ankles doing? Bringing my attention back to her face, her eyebrows raised as she asked," Then why did you invite me here"

"Good question," I voiced... to which I didn't know the answer... besides the fact that i just... _wanted to spend time with her_.

"Why here.. why do you want to spend time with me here?" she asked now stepping towards me. Oh shit, I said that last part out loud, damn it Jace. To answer her question I replied, "To replace bad with good," shit... that was so fricking creepy, now she thinks you are a secret murder or some shit like that.

* * *

CLARY POV

 _Replace bad with good_... what? What the hell is he saying.

"OK come," he said grabbing me once more. Damn Jace.

"Hey, ask me politely first," I argued pulling my hand away from him.

"What do you mean ask you politely, we are in a shitting club, nothing here is polite," he retorted to which I just tried my darnest to raise one eyebrow, refusing to sway from my stance though my soul is eating away from the insides, wanting to know where he was leading me.

"You really suck at that eyebrow thing," he sighed before finally saying," QUEEN CLARISSA, doth thy soul looketh upon any other, I dare not think so. Say I ask for thy hand, would you please accept?" then he RAISES ONE EYEBROW.

"You want me to marry you?" I asked giggling inside.

"Clary c'mon you know what I mean," I begged.

"OK, fine, lead me to your destination," I laughed accepting his outstretched hand.

5mins later

So Jace leads me to a room, at the back of the club, marked "storage room". What's so bad about a storage room?

"So, it was in this room, I first drank, my first drink was taken with my supposed _best friend_ at the time," Jace started

"But what was so bad about your first drink? and why in the storage room of a club?" I asked confused, leaning on the handle opening the wooden door.

"Oh shit dude, fuck off!" an agitated voiced shouted. Feeling so guilty, I immediately apologised.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, let me make it up to ...you," I trailed off as I looked into the eyes to the victim, or should I rather say _victims_ _._

"Steelie!" I shouted as Jace shouted," Kailie!"

Both paired with swollen lips, half on clothes and shame written on both their faces, stared at us guilty.

 **A/N 1, 408 words later.. here I am. This long and awaited chapter is long over due... A WHOLE YEAR! Once again I apologize for the late late late late LATE update. It was just impossible for me to dedicate myself to this while I was already swamped with work and unfortunately you all had to suffer.**

 **I'm sorry if the chapter isn't all that great, I'm a bit rusty as you all know,**

 **Thank you all who are reading at this strange hour and thank you to all who have returned after a year to read it, I appreciate it so much.**

 **I wouldn't be updating for next few days because of previously commitments. I apologise once more.**

 **ANYWAY... CAN I PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ GET 2-4 REVEIWS FOR THIS CHAPTER.. PLEASE?**

 **Thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much once again, LATER!**


End file.
